A Kitty Party
by Lili-le-cake-barjo
Summary: Une ombre s'élève dans la nuit, menaçante, inquiétante, quand tout à coup... "C'est la fête!". Hein, attendez...Quoi? /Cross-over entre KHR, One Piece, Bleach, Ao No exorcist, Chi et Fairy Tail ! / Si vous êtes allergiques aux chats, ne lisez pas... Enfin, si, lisez quand même.


Bonjour! Donc, voici un petit One-shot, écrit avec Mumei Nadakai, par sms. C'est un cross-over entre Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Bleach, One piece, Fary Tail , Ao no Exorcist et Chi (rien que ça...). On espère que ça vous arrachera au moins un sourire :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Tout commença un soir de pleine lune...  
Dans un entrepôt sombre, on entendait un cliquetis répétitif, et au milieu de cette ambiance apocalyptique, on pouvait distinguer des voix humaines...  
"Mwahahaha, avec ça, notre plan va fonctionner !  
- Oui, nous allons enfin pouvoir dominer le monde !  
-MOUAHAHAHAHA  
-KUFUFUFUFUFUKUFkufkuf" *Tousse*  
Le reste ressembla fort à une personne en train de s'étouffer, puis, ce fut de nouveau le silence...

Non loin de là dans une pièce dépourvue de lumière, résonnait un son immonde, faisant trembler les murs. Un terrible rugissement, provenant d'une créature horrible, mi bête, mi humaine, mi oiseau...  
La bête s'éleva de toute sa hauteur, levant ses pattes au ciel.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, où je suuiiiiiiiiiiiis ?!"  
S'écria la bête d'une voix... Suraiguë.  
Laquelle fut suivie d'un terrible gargouillement.  
"J'aiiiii faimmmmmm"  
La terrifiante - ou pas - bête se laissa tomber au sol, les larmes aux yeux.  
"En plus, il fait tout noir..."  
Mais, un bruit à sa droite la pétrifia sur place...

Elle tourna doucement la tête et devant elle apparurent deux orbes jaunes perçant l'obscurité.  
La bête voulut pousser un cri, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. En moins de deux mouvements, les orbes jaunes furent sur elle.  
Elle put distinguer des crocs aiguisés se diriger vers elle. Crocs qui s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Puis, une langue sortit de la bouche féroce... Et vint lui nettoyer le visage.  
-Miaou.  
Miaou ? La bête releva la tête et, ses yeux s'étant habitués a la pénombre, put mieux apercevoir les traits de l'animal se trouvant devant elle.  
Et l'animal n'était autre...qu'un (chien ! Bah oui, c'est connu, les chiens font miaou /sbaaaaaff/  
L'animal, je disais donc, était un) chat. Plus précisément un chat noir, d'où le fait que seules ses pupilles jaunes étaient visibles.  
La bête observa le chat quelques minutes. Les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, elle se mit a pleurer.  
"Un amiiiiiiiiiiiii !"  
Le chat noir ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis il prit la parole.  
"Toi aussi t'es... un chat ?"  
La bête, qui était en réalité un chat, prit son semblable dans ses bras.  
"Mon amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"  
Le chat noir le repoussa brusquement.  
"Qu'est-ce qui me dit que t'es pas méchant ?! T'es tout bleu et t'as rien d'un chat si ce n'est les oreilles, la queue, les moustaches, le fait que tu me comprenne... Ok j'ai rien dit...  
- Mais... Mais chuis pas méchant moi! Et puis d'abord..."

Le chat bleu-qui-n'avait-rien-d'un-chat-ah-non-j'ai-rien-d it-en-fait fut interrompu par une forme étrange qui lui tomba dessus.  
"Miaou"  
Encore un chat ?  
" Oi, toi !  
Fit le chat noir en regardant la forme qui était tombée sur son compère.  
-Qu'est ce qu'un chaton comme toi fais ici ?"  
Le petit chaton se mit a pleurer.  
"Ouin ! Ze me suis perdu, elle est où ma maman ?!  
- Il m'écrase, il m'écrase! Se plaignait le chat bleu.  
- Oi, pleure pas ! Fit son compère noir en prenant le chaton dans ses bras - enfin, ses pattes. C'est quoi ton nom, petit ?  
-Ze suis une fille d'abord, et ze m'appelle Chi !"  
Le chaton, Chi, marqua une pause puis demanda au chat noir :  
"Et vous Monzieur ? Z'est quoi votre nom ?  
-Oi, moi c'est Kuro, et le chat bleu sur lequel tu te tiens c'est...  
-Ha..ppy... Pitié j'étouffe !  
- Ze vois. Et qu'est ze que vous faites ici, monzieur Kuro et monzieur Happy?  
- Bonne question... Très bonne question...  
- Au secours, j'étouffe, j'étouffe !  
-Ah, vous z'êtes venus pour vous étouffer ?  
- Non, pas vraiment...  
- J'étouffe!  
- Alors pourquoi le monzieur il dit "z'étouffe" depuis tout à l'heure ?  
- Peut être parce que tu es assise sur lui ?"  
Chi sursauta et se déplaça aux cotés de Kuro.  
"Ze suis dézolée, ze suis dézolée !  
- Pas... Pas grave!" Souffla Happy.  
A ce moment là, une faible lumière s'alluma un peu plus loin, apportant un peu de clarté a nos trois félins.  
Ils purent apercevoir que d'autres personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce, inconscientes.

Happy, visiblement rétabli, se dirigea vers l'une d'elle. Et trébucha sur une masse verte.  
"Hiiieeee, c'est quoi ça ?" S'exclama t-il en regardant la forme verte qui l'avait fait tombé.  
Kuro s'approcha, méfiant, et écarquilla les yeux.  
"Un lézard ?"  
La masse verte ressemblant à un lézard se changea brusquement... En autocuiseur ?!  
"Qu'est ce que... S'étonna Kuro.  
- Z'ai peuuuuuuur! Pleurnichait Chi.  
- Wow mais c'est génial !" S'exclama Happy.

Il s'empara de l'autocuiseur vert et le saisit.  
"Poisson !"  
À ces mots la masse verte se changea en... Lampe torche ?!  
"Mais c'est pas ce que j'ai demandé !  
- Laisse ça par terre, c'est peut-être dangereux... Tempéra Kuro.  
- Poisson, Poisson !"  
Et pouf! Le lézard - ou quoi que ce soit d'autre- se changea en petite culotte.

Attendez... Quoi ?

"Petite culoooooooooootte !" S'exclama une voix inconnue à quelques pas de notre groupe.  
Une masse leur fonça dessus. La dite masse, qui s'avérait être une sorte de peluche vivante, s'empara de la petite culotte qui, entre ses mains, se changea en sac a patate.  
"NAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNnnnnnnn !"  
C'était le cri du désespoir...  
La peluche, qui avait l'apparence d'un lion, se mit à secouer le sac.  
"Retransforme toi en petite culotte ! Vite !"  
Il le secoua si fort que bientôt, ce n'était plus un sac a patate qu'il avait entre les mains, mais un pistolet. Chargé. Pointé vers lui.  
La peluche le lâcha en poussant un cri de terreur.  
"Un... Un flingue !  
-Je vous avais dit que ce truc était dangereux ! Rétorqua Kuro.  
-C'est quoi un flingue ? Demanda innocemment Chi.  
-En tout cas ça se mange pas. Constata Happy.  
-Taisez vous un peu, y en a qui essaient de dormir ! S'exclama... Heu...  
-Qui... Qui vient de parler ?"  
Une respiration sifflante répondit a l'interrogation de la peluche lion. Une forme s'éleva depuis un recoin de la pièce, qui n'était que très peu éclairée par la lumière. Chi fondit en larmes, apeurée, tandis que Happy et la peluche reculaient, dans le même état...

Kuro s'avança, défiant le nouveau venu de son regard perçant.  
-Oi, t'es qui, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
"Je suis..."  
(Pedobear! XD /sbaf/)  
La créature s'avança dans la lumière, dévoilant son visage à tous.  
"Je suis terrifié ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.  
- Terrifié ? Drôle de nom... Commenta Chi.  
- Nan Chi, t'y es pas là... Lança Kuro, blasé.  
-Il... Il a pas l'air méchant... Ajouta Happy en s'approchant de lui. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Ch...chopper...  
- Mais je croyais qu'il s'appelait terrifié...  
- Chut, Chi, chut. Retourne dormir.  
- Et bien, Chopper, que fais tu là ? Questionna la peluche lion tout en s'avançant, un air supérieur scotché au visage.  
- Hey toi ! L'apostropha Kuro. On connait toujours pas ton nom !  
- Hum, c'est vrai...concéda la peluche. Je suis le grand, le magnifique, l'incroyable... Kon !"

"C'est nul comme nom. Balança Chopper en se curant nonchalamment le nez. Ta mère devait pas t'aimer...  
- Qu'..qu'est ce que tu dis ?! Mon nom est génial d'abord ! C'est le tien, qui est nul !  
-Moi au moins c'est un vrai prénom, toi c'est juste trois lettres prises au hasard !  
-SILENCE ! Vos deux prénoms sont pourris et pis c'est tout ! S'écria Kuro.  
- Z'est vrai! Arrêtez! S'exclama Chi, avec un air déterminé.  
- Dites... J'ai une question... Fit Happy. Qu'est ce qu'on fait tous ici en fait ?"

Ah. Très bonne question, ça.

Kon explosa en larmes.

"Ouin ! Chuis enfermé dans un endroit inconnu sans gonzesses et sans ptites culottes !  
- Moi ze zuis une madame ! Lui expliqua Chi.  
- Oui, mais tu es une gamine, et vois tu, je ne suis pas pedoph...  
- On s'en fout en fait", dirent en chœur Chopper et Kuro.  
Chopper entreprit de rejoindre la bande et marcha par inadvertance sur le pistolet vert toujours posé par terre. Lequel s'enclencha et envoya une balle juste dans la tête de Kon.  
"Kooooon !" S'écria tout le groupe, tandis que la peluche tombait inanimée au sol.  
Il y eut un silence. Puis, une flamme se mit a briller sur la tête du lion, et il se releva.  
"MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ EST DE VOIR DES PETITES CULOTTES !  
-Je savais que ce type était louche. Commenta Chopper alors que Chi se cachait derrière Kuro.  
-Il me fait peur le monzieurs."  
La peluche se mit alors à courir partout, puis elle fonça dans un mur et commença à le frapper violemment. Mais, le pire, c'est que le bout de métal commençait a céder aux assauts du lion !

C'est alors qu'une voix retentit à travers des haut parleur accrochés au plafond.  
"Merci d'arrêter de détériorer les locaux, on a toujours pas fini de payer le prêt alors...  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu devais pas leur parler !  
-Mais Ils détruisent le bâtiment et i..."  
~bip~

"C'était quoi ces voix ?  
- Z'ai peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuur. Pleura Chi.  
- C'était... C'était... DES VOIX FÉMININES ! S'exclama Kon, toujours avec cette flamme sur la tête. Je dois les trouver pour voir des petites culottes !

Le lion se remit alors à courir partout et à tout détruire.  
"Il faut l'arrêter avant que le plafond ne nous tombe dessus !" S'exclama Kuro alors qu'il grandissait à vue d'oeil pour bientôt faire un mètre de haut.  
"T'as raison, en plus ce mec commence a me taper sur les nerf." Répondit Chopper alors qu'il avalait une pilule rouge et devenait soudainement trèèèès grand.  
De son coté, Happy serrait très fort Chi dans ses bras et tremblait de peur.  
"Des mutants, on a atterri dans une bande de mutants !  
- Z'ai peuuuuuuuuuur! Répéta Chi pour la énième fois.

Kuro et Chopper entreprirent d'arrêter Kon.  
Se livra alors une féroce bataille...  
Qui détruisit encore plus de choses.

L'entrepôt allait bientôt tomber en ruines a ce rythme, et c'est alors que la voix retentit de nouveau.  
"Bon, vous allez arrêter ce massacre tout de suite ! On va vous ramenez chez vous, ok, caaaaalme !  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, et notre plan de conquérir le monde avec une armée kawaï ?  
- Ouais mais là c'est plus possible, ils détruisent tout !  
- Bah écoute, on a qu'a descendre et mettre les choses au clair avec eux !  
-Ah nan, pas question ! Je vais encore finir avec un plâtre !  
- Rien à foutre, on descend."

On entendit des bruits de lutte puis deux ombres apparurent dans un coin de l'entrepôt.

"C'est qui ces zoufs ? Demanda Kuro en voyant apparaitre les voix.  
-Des... Des feeeeemmmes ! S'exclama Kon en se jetant sur elles..

A quelques centimètres des jeunes filles la flamme sur son front s'éteignit, et la plus grande des filles, celle qui venait de prendre la parole, n'eut aucun problème à le dévier d'un revers de la main gauche.  
"Excusez nous mais... Vous êtes qui ? Questionna Happy.  
- Nous sommes votre pire cauchemar, kufufufufu ! Ricana l'un des filles, avant de s'étouffer misérablement.  
-Pourquoi nous avoir amené ici ?! S'écria faiblement Chi.  
-Bah à la base on voulait créer une armé de petites choses mignonnes pour conquérir le monde et ap/SBAFF/  
- Kufufu, depuis quand on révèle notre plan aux pigeons ?!  
-Désolée...  
-On est pas des pigeons, on est des chats ! S'exclama Kuro.  
- Faux! Toi, t'es un lion, fit une des filles en pointant Kon, et toi là, t'es un raton-laveur !  
- Je suis un renne ! Un reeeeenne ! S'exclama Chopper, outré.  
-Et puis c'est du pareil au même, vous allez nous obéir bien sagement et pis c'est tout !  
- En rang, soldats !"

Notre petite troupe obéit : qui sait de quoi étaient capable ces folles...  
Mais, alors que les jeunes filles s'apprêtaient a parler, Léon (Car oui c'était Léon) se retransforma en pistolet... Et tira de nouveau sur Kon.  
"Nan ! Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, moi je me casse !"  
A ces mots la plus grande des deux fille partit en courant.  
"Mais... Mais..."  
L'autre n'eut d'autre choix que de partir à sa poursuite.  
"Attennnnnnds moiiiiiiii !"

Nos petits animaux se retrouvèrent donc seuls, et surtout : libres.  
Les hauts parleurs se rallumèrent brutalement.  
"Bon j'en ai marre, j't'écoute plus je les renvoie chez eux !"

Nos mascottes n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre : un flash lumineux les enveloppa tous. Chi se mit à pleurer (encore !), Happy déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers la lumière, tandis que Kon lançait à Chopper : "Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir", sous le regard blasé de Kuro.

Fin.

Miaou.

* * *

Il existe une chose merveilleuse, une chose qui éclaire la vie d'une auteure, une chose qui s'appelle...

La Rewiew!

Pour toute rewiew mise, un chat est offert, alors profitez-en!


End file.
